The Filth of Beauty
by Viient
Summary: Sora's past is played to him through dreams. His past is dark, and he remembers none of it. Though in these dreams he finds that there's always some sweet voice to calm him. Why does this guy seem to have the same effect on him. SoraRiku & AxelRoxas...
1. Chapter 1

**The Filth of Beauty**

"_Love…that's what it's called. It's powerful. Why? Do you love little one? To be so young—that's a treasure. Who? Who do you love?! Little one why don't you answer?"_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"—Ra. Come my little one- this way."

A shadowed figure, an elapsed face, the dim light of a forgotten world smothered in darkness weakly reaches deep sky blue eyes. The figure reaches out. A hand…just your hand, always your hand.

Small feet tread on a path that lay forgotten. With each step the rubble cuts and bruises the child's feet, with each step pain surges through his body; a small trail of blood is left in the child's wake.

The ground now is cold and covered with ice.

"—Ora come my little one. Follow me into the light!"

The figure's hand gestures the child to follow, to walk into the light.

No… No light crawls over walls and eats away at the memories that hang upon them. This light is malevolent, it devours everything…it hungers, it casts no shadows. The light is hot and stifling. It gleams crimson.

Frightened the child tries to turn away, to run away. However arms wrap around his body.

"No. This way little one. Towards the light. You have to follow me… come! Don't turn away from me!"

The voice is distorted and dark. The arms begin to crush and suffocate the child, holding him down.

"Follow me you fool! Don't turn away!!!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

A boy lay sprawled upon his bed, the blankets spilled over the edge and onto the floor. The boy was far from an elegant sleeper. Laying at an odd angle and feet exposed to the morning sun. The large window that faced the sea allowed the morning air to sweep through the boy's brown hair, and kiss his cheek. The sun shone down upon the boy's face illuminating his soft angelic features.

The room reflected the boy's current display of chaos; it was small though well lived in. It contained a single bed, a desk, an easel, and a small dresser. Books, clothing, paint brushes and paint were sprawled all over the floor. Paintings of every size of canvases lined the walls and floor. But one could not miss the warm welcoming feeling it held, the boy's room carried the air of paradise.

The sounds of morning slowly began to descend on conscience ears.

As sleep released the boy from its grasp, he began to stir, the only remaining blanket that hadn't been tossed to the floor, clung loosely to his warm and content body.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the room; its piercing scream jolted the boy out of his bed long enough for him to turn it off. As soon as this task was completed, the boy flopped back upon his bed, eyes closed hoping to drift back to sleep

Footsteps rang outside the bedroom door.

"Sora wake up!!"

The door flew open to reveal a very pissed and determined young woman.

"Five more minutes!! Go way!"

Sora groggily replied as he rolled over, and pulled his pillow over his head, which had miraculously managed to have survived Sora's violent night.

Namine placed her hands on her hips and strode over to the bed

"Really Sora, every single morning. How old are you?!!"

Namine grabbed the bed-sheet and ripped it from the boy's body,

"Sora… do you know what time it is?"

Namine spoke in a soft sweet voice, and leaned closer to Sora's ear. Sora turned to face her, blinking twice, "nnng….. To early…" he replied lazily

"Sora it's 8:30." Namine's voice was soft and dangerous.

"…8:30…" Sora let the time slip of his tongue.

"8:30!!!!" The realization had hit, causing him to jump out of bed and rush around his room picking up the pieces of his school uniform.

"NAMINE I can't believe that you let me sleep in that late do you know that we have less then 10 minutes to get to school now!"

Namine enjoyed the site of her friend running around his room like a headless chicken. It was very cute and amusing to watch.

"Sora I believe that you have an alarm clock for that reason and if you would get up when it rings the first time in stead of hitting the snooze bottom every time then you would never have to worry about being late."

"NAMINE have you seen my tie I can't find it!!" Sora whined and pouted as he rushed around the room pulling on his shirt and trying to bottom up his pants.

"I found it on the stairs on the way up! Really Sora you are such a slob!" Namine held out the blue tartan tie.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled, it was a goofy grin that lit up the room. He always had that effect.

He quickly tied his tie, than stepped back, "What do you think?"

Sora stood fully dressed though he looked rather sloppy. His shirt was wrinkled and only half tucked in, his sleeves where rolled up past his elbows. And his hair shouted bed-head.

"Well you look like you always do!! Like you need to learn how to dress yourself!!" She strode over and began to tuck the rest of his dress shirt in and tried to smooth out the shirt.

"Well that's as good as its going to get. Though you need to do something about your bed-head hair!" she began to giggle.

"Ah I was just heading into the bathroom!!" Sora pouted and stormed out of the room. He rushed into the bathroom where he processed to clean himself up and ready himself for the day.

"There now we have a total of three minutes to get to school great!!" Sora shouted as he ran down the stairs. Then grabbed his jacket and bag, they ran out the front door, Namine following close behind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They ran to the bus stop for the walk to school usually took half an hour and first period was about to begin in five minutes. Sora hoped that they were going to be no later then 15 minutes late, that is if the buses were on time.

"Sora, will you be alright? You didn't have breakfast, and I didn't see you grab a launch!!"

Sora always had a healthy appetite though it seemed to have been diminishing in the last two to three weeks. This caused Namine great concern.

Sora grinned, "Don't worry Namine, I have money. If I get hungry I can buy something from the café." Sora stopped at the bus stop, they both tried to catch their breath.

"Hey how long to the next bus comes?" Sora managed to wheeze out. Namine pulled out her cell and dialed the number at the bottom of the sign. She listened to the automotive voice and then dialed in the stop's number.

Sora waited. Namine closed her phone and sighed, "Ten minutes to the next one, I guess that we just missed it!"

Sora's jaw dropped in panic, "OH CRAP!!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You're an hour late Mr. Sora Strife. If I need remind you that you are attending my class and you will arrive when I start it, not when you feel that it's best for you. You have wasted not only my time but also the time of your fellow students. You will catch up on this class during your lunch break."

Mr. Turrant pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose; the lens catching the sun's light and clouded them, making it impossible to see his cold blank stare.

"Now if you please will you head down to the office and explain to them why the both of you are late, while I will continue this lesson."

Mr. Turrant then turned back to the white board, Sora and Namine silently stepped out of the classroom and shut the door behind them.

Namine sighed, "Just your luck, the day that you're late you have double English in the morning!"

Sora shook his head in defeat, "Mr. Turrant has never liked me…well no use standing here…let's get going Namine."

Namine agreed and they headed towards the front office.

Both Namine and Sora sat in the waiting room; it was a quant like room that reflected Destiny High school colours, sea and sky blue. They sat in silence Namine had pulled out her sketch book and began to draw. Sora gazed up at the ceiling waiting for the Principle to finish his private orientation with a new transfer student.

"Sora your father wasn't home today." Namine didn't look up from her work. And Sora continued to stare at the ceiling, "Ya, I think that he left with my Stepmother he'll be back when he gets back."

Namine sighed, Sora's father Xemas was an object of fear. He had remarried a woman named Larxene; they made a perfect pair for they both made Sora's life a living hell. Though this confession would never escape Sora's lips, no he would smile and state that they where a typical family, then change the conversation topic. Namine had known Sora since childhood and his personal life was still a mystery to her. She didn't know of the extent of pain that Sora went through but more often then not he had escaped to her house in a fit of tears with cuts and bruises all over his body. Xemas was Sora's hell though he never paid any attention to the boy and Larxene didn't show any signs of acknowledging the boy's existence. It didn't make sense and she never found out where the bruise and cuts came from.

"Sora--" Namine's voice was laced with concern though he quickly cut her off,

"I had the dream again…though this time I woke up before… before…"

Sora's voice died in his throat, he couldn't continue.

"What are they about, I don't understand…Sora?!"

Sora smiled brightly at her, "I don't really know myself…though I know they are about my childhood. They are pieces of the missing puzzle of my life."

Namine never could understand how Sora always smiled; his past was dark everyone on the island knew this, they knew of that unspeakable event, the hole in Sora's memories, the time when his mother was ripped from his life. But Sora had forgotten, well he had suppressed the memories, but they always came back in his dreams.

"Sora… aren't you scared?" Namine found that this was the only question that she was able to voice.

Sora shook his head, "No Namine, I have no need to fear a past that I have already lived through."

The door to the Principles office suddenly opened. Both Sora and Namine stood. A teenage boy exited the office; his long silver hair caught the light and shone.

Sora's breath was ripped from his lungs when deep sky eyes meet sea foam green. **(1)

* * *

**

WOW Revision time!!! so yes i just found some time to look this over for more mistakes and i cant believe all the grammatical errors that i found you guys are sure nice never one to complain!! 

So yes still working on chapter three its coming people though every slowly!! o.0


	2. Chapter 2

**The Filth of Beauty**

"_Sora! Are you alright?! Really if I wasn't here to save you then you'd end up as some damsel in distress! Hmm I guess that makes me your Prince!!"_

XxXxXxXxX

Sora stared; his heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't tear away his gaze. He was mesmerized by the guy that now stood three feet away from him. Sora's thoughts where spinning.

_("Wow…he's beautiful…silver hair…I've never seen eyes so intense.")_

"Sora Strife." Principle Limus's voice jolted Sora back to reality.

"Yes Mr. Limus" Sora replied rather stunned and embarrassed.

"Mr. Turrant has informed me of the reason of your arrival, if you would please wait in my office. I will be with you in a moment."

Mr. Limus's voice was strong and powerful. He was an older man in his late forties, though he was stern and saw many things as black and white he had a good heart and was often kind to the students.

Sora nodded not willing to try and speak, for his voice had left him. He headed towards the office and sat down upon one of the large blue chairs.

"Ms. Lahort. May I ask you to guide Mr. Hawari to room 243 I believe he has biology at the moment. Oh and I believe the Art Club asked of your immediate assistance afterwards."

Naminè nodded, and then turned to lead the new transfer student to his classroom,

"This way…?"

"Riku." He replied with little interest.

Naminè smiled then added "Nice to meet you I'm Naminè."

They both left the office, not noticing the confusion that they had left the young blue eyed boy in.

XxXxXxXxX

Sora sighed, he had heard part of Naminè's light conversation with the transfer student.

"Riku Hawari" The name danced on the tip of his tongue.

Then the previous situation played back in his mind…

He had been staring at the guy. STARING! Sora began to blush at the thought. Why had he so suddenly been drawn into the guy's gaze? He didn't understand… he was a…well a GUY. He had lost himself in the silver-haired boy's eyes. In those few seconds that they had meet Sora already admired the teen.

Sora's momentary stupidity wasn't the only thing that caused him a headache. The sound of the guy's voice, the soft hum of his voice was somehow calming. It had been cool and collected just as his appearance. But …his voice… Riku's voice...sounded familiar…lost…protecting…

Sora closed his eyes trying to remember...

XxXxXxXxX

It was dark, and cold. The small child gazed around, noticing that the walls around him where a blackish-gray blur. Nothing was defined. The sound of muffled voices echoed around him. They became louder with each passing moment.

The child began to search the darkness. The ground beneath him was sand. As he walked he could hear the ebb and woe of the tide upon the sand. His face was stained with tears. Though the sand was soft it cut into the child's feet causing them to bleed. The grains of sand found there way into the cuts causing new tears to stream down his face.

The child suddenly stopped. His hands rushed to his ears, covering them, trying to block out the sound. The sound rang through his head. It screamed, a high and ear piercing scream. The small boy began to tremble in fear, his small body was shacking.

"—elp please." His small trembling voice tried to call out.

"Help me…Mommie!!" he fell to the ground and curled up in a fetal position.

"Mommie! Mommie! Mommie! Mommie!" he whimpered calling out to the one he loved.

The sound circled the boy; its pale spider-like fingers wrapped themselves around him.

The child tried to slightly look up into the darkness. As he did, he saw the figure, the lone spider-like hand reached out towards him.

"Come my little one. Follow me!" Again the hand reached out.

"Mommie please! Mommie! Mommie!" The child desperately called out.

"Mommie! Mommie!" The voice mimicked the boy's call of help; the voice was cruel and laced with hate.

"Follow you fool! Come with me! Your hands are stained with blood!"

Child cried out, "NO NO, Mommie! Mommie!"

Then it came… the shooting pains that raced through his body, like someone was stabbing him, beating him. The pain was real the cuts and bruises, the pain. He thrashed around on the ground, he couldn't take the pain. Through hazy eyes he could just make out the outline of the very tall figure that towered above him. It was smiling; its white canine teeth gleamed. He couldn't see the figures face, the only thing he heard through his screams of pain was the being snarl,

"You call out to the one that's no longer here to save you. No one will save you! You truly are the child of darkness. You will never be bathed in light. Never!!"

The figure swooped down to face the child. The boy could no longer see, his eyes where glazed over though the voice and the presence of the figure was terrifying. The child could only make out the figures yellowish-orange eyes. Eyes that burned with hate eyes that burned their way into the child's soul.

"Sora!" That voice it echoed through his head, tormenting him.

"Mommie help! Help! Help! Someone please help!" The child, Sora yelled out desperately.

Then a sudden white light broke through causing the darkness to slink way, hissing in pain and anguish.

"Come with me Sora I'll protect you!" A small hand reached out to him, and a bright smile erased the darkness that had gathered in his heart. The voice was soft and loving. The figure that appeared before him was only slightly taller then himself.

The figure wore that smirk, and his eyes where filled with laughter and love.

"Come Sora you're stronger then that!"

Sora reached for the boy's hand. He grabbed it. The boy smiled,

"That's more like it!" He easily pulled Sora from his tormenting world of darkness back into the light.

"You can't go to places that I can't find you or we'll never be able to stay together!! Though I promise----"

Everything went black; Sora could feel a strong hand pulling him from the dream, waking him.

"Mr. Strife? Sora Strife?" A male voice called out to him.

Sora whipped his eyes open and looked into the man's eyes. The eye's of his Principle Mr. Limus.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mr. Limus stared at Sora. Beads of sweat dripped down his cheeks. Sora was flushed, and felt rather weak. And the Principle's worried stare only intensified the feelings of helplessness.

"Sora are you alright?" He felt the man's hand tighten around his shoulder. Sora slowly nodded not entirely sure of what had just happened. What, what had he dreamed of? Who was that person? The light in his forever darkness. The boy in the nightmare had made him believe, who, who was he? The child had no face though his heart now yearned for that touch, the hand that had pulled him from the deeps of despair to the world of light. All these questions popped into Sora's head, though no matter how much he pondered them the answers to his questions slipped his mind.

Mr. Limus stared at Sora, the boy's now flushed skin and confused face only caused him to worry to a greater extent.

Mr. Limus had heard from the other teachers that Sora would have random flashbacks in class, though that still hadn't prepared him for the current situation. Mr. Limus watched Sora helplessly for he knew not what to do to ease this child's suffering. At least not without causing Sora even greater torment. Sora's past was filled with fear and pain, and many saw his amnesia as a blessing. For they knew not how Sora would have survived otherwise.

Sora sat still in a daze. His dream occupying his thoughts. No matter what he tired he couldn't recall the boy's face, and thus it remained a blur. Sora's head was spinning, and nothing made sense.

Nothing, Nothing, Nothing….

Mr. Limus cleared his throat, and Sora looked up. Mr. Limus who smiled at the typical reaction.

"Sora—" Mr. Limus cut himself off, pondering if it was the best idea to question the boy on what had currently caused him such a hellish nightmare and visual discomfort.

"Sora this is the third time this week that you've been late. We've tired to contact your father, however we were unable to get a hold of him. Would you care to explain as to why you feel it's acceptable to attend classes on your own schedule? Also I have been informed that your grades are dropping and that you're absents have increased within the past three months."

Mr. Limus continued to question Sora, though his words fell on deaf ears.

Sora disliked it when people felt the need to pry into his personal life. For much of the time it felt that the faceless crowd around him they knew more then he did.

"Sora?"

"My Father and his wife are away on vacation, though I have no idea where and for how long. They, both my Father and Step-mother have gone to see their friends and it was a surprise visit. They left late last night. And that's all I know, for I didn't have time this morning to look if they had left a note. I had slept in again this morning for I got home late from work last night."

Sora looked up at Mr. Limus, he no longer needed to listen to what the man was saying for it always was the same questions though they would be worded differently or the situation may have changed. Sora found that he no longer needed to think of a reason for his parents absents, he simply made excuses up for them.

Mr. Limus didn't inquire for any further information.

"Sora. Please I can't keep letting these incidents go unpunished--"

The words that Mr. Limus gave wings to fell to the ground powerless.

Though no matter what the situation, Sora always found a slight smile dance across his soft features. It was a smile that no other could possess. And Mr. Limus found that he no longer had anything to say and dismissed the boy from his office. Only to watch him with a sad smile as he raced towards his next class.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sun began to fall, and the evening light shone through the Art studio's large glass windows. The golden reds that coloured the sky shone through and coloured the studio as well. Everything had a warm golden red gleam to it.

The sound of brush strokes on canvas rang throughout the empty room. A lone boy sat in front of an easel and painted the evening sky. The colours were warm and loving through the picture was melancholy. It was here that Naminè finally found him.

Sora was painting again. It was one of the things that he enjoyed the most in life. The smell of paint, the texture of the white canvas, the sound of the paint brush. It always brought a smile to the boy's face.

Naminè watched him; she loved it when Sora was painting for she felt it was the only time that she could really see into his heart and mind. Sora always wore a bright smile and goofed around. So she was never really able to clearly understand him. He was so childish and followed his heart; he was care-free and loving; though he had an uncertain side, one that was lost and afraid. When Sora painted, she found that his true feelings came out onto the page. His childish heart and troubled mind were clearly defined on paper.

Naminè stepped into the studio and headed over to where Sora was working. He was locked in a world that was beyond our own, though this didn't bother Naminè at all. For it was in this world that Sora was able to create the most powerful and beautiful works of art. He was known throughout the school for his talent. He was rivaled by no other. Though Naminè at times would come close, however she believed that she was only able to paint with such talent because of Sora, that from spending so much time with him that his talent had rubbed off on her.

Naminè always thought that it was strange that she became the president of the Art club, in her opinion it should have been Sora. When the students voted it was Sora that had won at first, however he declined the offer and thus Naminè whom had come in second, was automatically nominated as the president. She never really got a reason for his decision, though she never pressed the topic afterward.

Sora had yet to acknowledge Naminè's presence, for he continued to paint while his mind and heart walked on the cobble stone roads of paradise.

"Sora?"

Sora smiled, "Don't worry I'm almost done."

He turned his head to look up at her, his goofy child-like grin spread across his face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Walking home was uneventful, though neither Sora nor Naminè seemed to care.

"Hey Sora your reaction to the new transfer student earlier this morning was really cute!" Naminè smiled as she recalled the event.

Sora's face began to heat up and burn, "W-what do you mean?"

Naminè laughed at his reaction, "Oh didn't you notice? You were staring into the guy's eyes for at last five minutes and the look on your face was priceless, you looked like you had gone to heaven or something, you looked like you had little hearts in your eyes!! It was priceless!!"

"NAMINÈ!!"

Naminè began to laugh at Sora's reaction; his face was the shade of a tomato. She couldn't help but think that his reaction was cute.

"Really Sora if you're going to fall in love that easily then I fear for you!! I think everyone in the room knew what was traveling through your mind at that moment!"

Sora's head hung in shame, and he stared at the ground.

"I-I though he looked familiar… his eyes they reminded me of something or someone. I'm not really sure for I don't remember anything from the past."

Naminè continued to smile at him, "Hey don't worry I think that he's cool, though he seems rather cold and distant. And he doesn't talk at all. Or at least he didn't talk to me and I consider myself to be one of the prettier girls at the school!"

Naminè began to laugh at the expression displayed on Sora's face.

"Oh relax! I'm joking!"

Sora sighed in defeat; he never could win with Naminè. Never.

Sora pondered the words that Naminè had spoken.

_("Am I really that easy to read? No I mean, I don't--I don't __**like **__the guy, 'cause, well come on I am one! Though she was able to read my thoughts—expect the liking the guy part! Ah what if the new transfer student also thinks that I was—AH!!!!") _

Sora stopped walking and made a weak squeak. His hands clamped on his head in embarrassment and shame!

"AHHH!!!"

Naminè stopped and watched Sora, she begin to shake her head, though an evil grin flashed across her soft face.

"Riku Hawari that's his name now come on I want dinner, you can fantasize about him on the way to my place!! Now come on!!"

Naminè turned to him and graded his arm leading him towards her home at a fast jog.

She didn't miss the expression on Sora's face. He looked like he'd lost his soul from the shock of her precious statement.

Though it didn't take long for Sora's goofy smile returned to his face as he followed Naminè home.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was setting, it was an eternal sunset. The sky was golden. Reds, oranges, yellows and purples danced across the sky. The town was named after this sky; the town was locked in forever twilight.

It was beautiful, everything had a golden hue. The seagulls danced in the sky, and the sound of laughter was carried throughout the town. The laughter came from the clock tower that stood in the centre of the town.

Four teens sat on the large rim below the clock's face. They sat in the warm sunlight and spoke of merriness. Eating sea salt ice cream, they joked about.

"Hey Roxas what did you call everyone here for?" The brown haired girl named Olette questioned.

Roxas smiled, it was a smile that only one other had mastered.

"I'm going back. Cloud and I leave tomorrow."

"WHAT?" All three chorused the look of puzzlement on each of their faces.

"Why Rox? The chubby boy whose name was Pence spoke first.

"Well Cloud says that his work isn't finished. And I agree. Our lives are still missing the most important element. Cloud says it's time we brought it back."

Olette confused turned to look at the other two then back at Roxas,

"What are you missing that would cause you to go back to Destiny Islands for? I thought that place held nothing but a broken past and painful memories for you two!"

Hayner stood up and answered for Roxas.

"Sky."

Roxas smiled at his best friend, "Ya it was a story that our mother would tell us before we went to bed every night."

Roxas smiled as he recalled the story.

"It was silly, though it's true, in our world. She named me Roxas the twilight sky, Cloud the clouds that dance in the sky bringing both life and death…and ----- the morning sky and together we are whole. Though as of this moment our morning sky has yet to join us, and thus our world is incomplete. So we're going back to claim the last element."

Olette and Pence looked confused though Hayner just smiled.

"We'll miss you don't be gone to long!" He then walked over to where Roxas sat. Holding out his hand for Roxas to take.

Roxas graded his hand and stood up facing Hayner.

"Don't worry."

Roxas then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal blue ball. The others followed suit, pulling out their crystal balls as well, each had a different colour.

"We'll be together again before you know it!"

Roxas held his crystal to the light cast by the sun. The sky then danced with the colours reflected by the crystals. It was a promise.

Roxas's world _would_ be whole once again.

9


End file.
